1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fully pulled-out type mobile apparatus, and particularly, to an extractable device with two lateral sides thereof in conjunction with a relay lever respectively and the relay lever connecting with a guide rail so that guideposts at the lateral sides of the extractable device can move along a locating groove in the respective relay lever to constitute the full pulled-out type mobile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a great chance for us to use an extractable device such as a drawer to take out articles therein. In order to be pulled out smoothly, usually a guide rail is mounted between the extractable device at respective lateral side thereof and the fixing device such as a cabinet. The guide rail provides an outer rail part fixedly attached to the fixing device and an inner rail being fixedly attached to the extractable device such that a ball structure disposed between the outer and the inner rails can offer the smoothness while the outer rails are pulled outward or pushed inward relative to the inner rails.
Because the ball structure between the outer and the inner rails is a required part in the respective guide, a partial length of the ball structure is enclosed with the front end of the outer rail and the rear end of the inner rail as the extractable device is pulled out to a limit position. In this way, the interior space of the extractable device is blocked by the front edge of the fixing device such that it results in a considerable part of the volume of the extractable device becomes less unconsciously in addition to the articles being inconvenient during articles being placed into or taken out. If the conventional guide rails are applied in an extractable device for taking in plate like articles such as diskettes or compact disks, it is the deficiency that the conventional guide rails causes the plate like articles being hard to be taken out from or inserted into the interior of extractable device.
The crux of present invention is to provide a fully pulled-out type mobile apparatus, which comprises extractable device, two relay levers and two guide rails. The extractable device provide two opposite lateral sides with a respective proper spot at a bottom thereof being between at least two opposite guideposts extending downward from the bottom. Each of the relay levers provides an elongated groove for being passed through by the guideposts with a connecting piece engaging with at least one of the guideposts such that the guideposts can be received and displace in the elongated groove. Each of the guide rails provides an outer rail part, an inner rail part and a ball structure between the outer and the inner rail parts. The ball structure has a length at least equaling to a length between two guideposts at both ends of the extractable device and the inner rails of the guide rails connecting with the relay levers respectively so as to move with each other. In case of the extractable device being pulled out, the guideposts moves outward along the elongated grooves till a respective outermost one of the guideposts touching outer ends of the elongated grooves as soon as the inner and outer rails oppositely sandwiching the respective ball structure such that the extractable device can be pulled out completely.